1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers and, more particularly, to garment hangers having a low cost frame for reducing garment deformation, and a secondary garment contacting surface for engaging the frame, wherein the garment contacting surface is selected to reduce undesirable deformation of garments retained by the hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic garment hangers are widely used for the purpose of shipping and displaying garments. Particularly, in the garment manufacturing industry, such a hanger is often an inexpensive ship-on type, whereby the garment is shipped from the manufacturer or wholesaler to the retailer while suspended from the hanger. Generally, such garment hangers are single-piece or unitary plastic structures adapted to be either discarded at the time of sale, returned to the garment manufacturer, or provided to a customer free of charge in conjunction with the purchase of the suspended garment.
Alternatively, a metal wire is bent into a hanger shape having a hook; a pair of depending, diverging garment contacting arms; and a horizontal strut extending horizontally between terminal ends of the diverging arms. These metal hangers are also relatively inexpensive and are often single use devices. The performance of these metal hangers contributes to the single use of the hangers. For example, terminal ends of the arms of the metal hangers will create puckers or bumps in the shoulder/sleeve of a garment disposed on the hanger. This problem is especially acute with the garment is damp or moist when disposed on the hanger. Further, moist garments tend to enhance oxidation, or rust, of the metal hanger, thereby potentially staining the garment.
Therefore, the need exists for a relatively inexpensive garment hanger with increased performance. The need also exists for a garment hanger that can provide increased contact length with the garment to reduce distortion of the garment, including puckering. A need also exists for a garment hanger that can be formed in accordance with existing technologies, so as to be efficiently produced, wherein the hanger can be modified to significantly increase performance and perceived value. The need also exists for a hanger accessory that can be readily manufactured and engaged with a preexisting hanger to increase the capability of the hanger.